


The Royal Bed

by YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Arthur, tired Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide/pseuds/YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide
Summary: Arthur storms into Gaius’ chambers looking for Merlin. He wasn’t there to give him breakfast this morning.When a scream rings out from Merlin’s room, he runs. What will he find?





	The Royal Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t my best writing so just be aware of that :)

Magic: unknown   
Relationship: unestablished

• • • 

"Merlin!" Arthur calls, irate. Arthur storms into Gaius' room, disturbing the poor old man. "Where is that useless excuse of a servant?"

"Shh!" Gaius scolds. "He's barely slept an hour all night. You shouldn't wake him up."

Arthur frowns, something close to worry flashing over his face. "Well..." He is really struggling with how to ask this without showing his true affections. "What's wrong with him?" His feet are facing the door to Merlin's room, eager to rush over.

"Well, he seems to be suffering from nightmares." Gaius frowns.

Arthur goes to ask for more details, but a scream erupts from the door Arthur hasn't taken his eyes off of. And he runs. In his haste, he knocks a myriad of sundries from Gaius' tables - he completely disregards the fallen objects.

Arthur bursts through the door to see Merlin writhing around on his bed; a layer of sweat covering him. His expression is twisted and distressed as he releases an abundance of pained whines. His sheet is bunched at the bottom of the bed, at Merlin's kicking feet, in swirls and tangles. 

Arthur uses his hands to force Merlin to stay still, "Baby... It's okay. Calm down. Everything's okay." He soothes in a slow, calm voice.

Gaius stands watching from the doorway. He's always known about Arthurs feelings for the boy, but rare are these moments of vulnerability.

When Merlin doesn't stop trying to fight him, he presses his warm lips to the boy’s forehead. He keeps them still, trying to project his feelings onto Merlin.

"Hey, baby." Arthur coaxes softly. "Wake up." He shakes Merlin gently - but more fervently, the more he fights. 

Merlin jerks awake, his breathing irregular. Arthur backs up, not wanting Merlin to know what he just did. 

"Oh. Arthur." Merlin's gaze falls on his master's form that is standing protectively over him with a frown. "Is it morning?" He sits up and looks towards the window. "I'll be out in a minute." He goes to stand up but falls back down out of exhaustion.

Arthur sighs and grabs Merlin's arm. "You're coming with me." He demands, dragging Merlin out of his room.

Gaius gives him a confused and concerned frown. Arthur smiles and nods slightly. Gaius gives him a vial of a sleeping medicine and carries on with his work, knowing that Arthur will take good care of the boy.

"Arthur!" Merlin pleads. "I'm sorry I'm late! But can I at least get dressed first?" They're in the corridors now, walking briskly. The stone floors are a stinging cold on his bare feet.

Arthur stops and looks at him, "No." Then walks on.

By now, Merlin is managing to place one foot in front of the other with a nine out of ten success rate. On his tenth step, he stumbles and Arthur turns around in time for Merlin to fall into his chest. Arthur pulls his eyebrows down but they return to neutrality a second later. Merlin grapples up Arthur and tries to stand straight. On his way up, he accidentally brushes his nose against Arthur's. He immediately retracts and notices how Arthur didn't. 

"Sorry, " Merlin murmurs. "I'm tired."

"Really?" Arthur mocks. "I hadn't noticed."

Merlin ducks his head as Arthur takes him by the wrist and stays by his side as he walks. Merlin trips enough times to annoy Arthur into wrapping an arm around his waist. The action has them both blushing, each playing it off like nothing is happening. 

They come to Arthur's door and Merlin dreads going inside. He doesn't know what Arthur is going to do to him for being late. The guards let them in, not before giving Merlin a strange look; he's usually so bouncy. But the only bouncing he is doing is along with Arthurs steps.

They get inside and the door is locked. Merlin’s eyes blow wide.

"Get in." Arthur orders, pointing to his bed. 

Merlin looks at the bed then back to Arthur as if he is insane. He stays in place.

Arthur steps forward. "Get in." He says once more, his face completely straight. When Merlin still doesn't move, he grabs Merlin's shoulders and pushes him towards the bed. "For crying out loud, do I have to do everything for you today?" He chuckles.

Merlin falls back against the bed and Arthur almost falls with him. Arthur picks up Merlin to make sure his head is on the comfy pillows. He is much too light for Arthur's liking.

Merlin lets his body be moulded to Arthur's content, still extremely confused. Arthur tucks him into bed, under the sheets. Merlin turns onto his side, receiving a disapproving look from Arthur. Merlin mumbles an apology. Arthur tucks the sheets under his legs again. "So you feel safer." Arthur clarifies. Merlin's heart melts.

Merlin snuggles into his space, despite still wondering if this is some cruel trick. Arthur moves up to his head and fluffs the pillow. He crouches down so that their faces are close. 

"I have work to do. You have to sleep and I want to keep an eye on you." 

"Arthur!" Merlin calls out, still asleep. He reaches out towards the ceiling, pained whines escaping his lips.

It's late afternoon and Arthur has managed to load off all of Merlin's chores to servants that he actually knows. Since he's developed... The tiniest crush on Merlin, he's taken time to actually talk to the people who work in the castle. Arthur is working on some new defence strategies to work on in training tomorrow - King's orders. He drew the curtains to block out the sunlight, so he's working by candlelight. It's not going well because he keeps getting distracted by the sleeping beauty on his bed.

Arthur rushes over and kneels beside the bed. He takes Merlins hand and tells him, "It's okay, I'm here."

"Arthur..." Merlin mumbles again, his face crumbling as if a great tragedy has befallen him.

Arthur can't bear to see that expression any longer so he shakes his shoulder. Merlin opens his eyes to see Arthur softly smiling down at him. Relief washes through him and he grabs Arthur by his shirt and kisses him. It's short. It's so short. It is much too short for Arthur's liking.

Merlin immediately draws back, horrified at his actions. He looks at Arthur's wide eyes and open mouth. "Arthur, I—" But he's cut short by the man as he grabs Merlin back and kisses him again.

While they kiss, Arthur climbs onto the bed to cage Merlin in his arms. With this position, he can lean deeper into Merlin's lips. He groans. The drawn-out period of longing has finally come to an end. 

Pulling away, Arthur looks at Merlin. His lips are already bright red and slightly swollen. His eyes are wide with wonder. And all of a sudden Arthur realises that he doesn't want to talk about it. If they talk about it, then the magic will be gone. They will be master and servant instead of lovers. 

"So, you've been having nightmares?" Arthur asks instead, he rolls to the side and touches Merlin's face gently. He keeps close, touching Merlin while he can.

Merlin leans into the touch and closes his eyes. "Yeah..." He frowns to himself. "You uh..." He looks down. It's really hard to describe.

"Go on," Arthur urges softly, brushing his lips over Merlin's for a brief moment. "You can tell me."

Merlin avoids his soft stare and whispers. "You die in them." And his forehead creases and his speech speeds up and his eyes start to well up. "You get hurt or someone stabs you or someone attacks you and I can't help! I can only stand on the sidelines and watch, or if I can move then I always mess things up because I'm an idiot!" Tear tracks form down his face. "I don't want you to die, Arthur. I... I love you." He whimpers. 

Arthur is awestruck. He wraps his arms around Merlin securely and kisses his forehead. "I'm right here, baby. I'm not dead." He soothes.

Merlin balls up Arthur's tunic in his hands in an effort to pull him closer. He entwines their legs and pushes his face into the prince's neck.

"It's alright," Arthur mutters into his hair.

They lie together until Merlin's sobs subside and Arthur is almost sure that he's asleep. He looks to the boy's face, to his slow breathing and closed eyes. He goes to move away, but Merlin pulls him back and mumbles something under his breath. Instead of arguing with the sleepy boy, Arthur pulls Merlin to his chest to cuddle through the afternoon.

It's cold, anyway...


End file.
